Passing the Time
by Settiai
Summary: They were just passing the time. :: Inara/Kaylee


Title: Passing the Time

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Firefly" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: They were just passing the time.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Kaylee shivered as another gust of wind hit the outside of the rickety building they were in. "I hope the captain gets here soon."

Inara just smiled and squeezed the younger woman's hand reassuringly. "He's probably just waiting for the sandstorm to end," she said gently. "I doubt that even Mal's crazy enough to ride out into the middle of a desert during a storm."

At that, Kaylee let out a quiet snort. "That would be a first," she muttered.

Still smiling, Inara reached out and gently ruffled Kaylee's hair. "Don't forget, _mèimei_," she added, "Zoe's with him, and she won't let him come after us during a storm no matter what he wants."

Kaylee managed to smile weakly. "And you know Jayne won't agree to go out in that." She paused for a moment and gestured toward the room's one grimy window. "He doesn't believe in risking his skin unless there's a profit involved."

Inara stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You might be surprised."

Kaylee blinked once. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, eyeing Inara suspiciously.

"I've seen the way he watches you sometimes," Inara replied demurely. "I'm fairly certain he doesn't see you as a little sister."

Shaking her head, Kaylee let out a sigh. "Jayne can be so _gorram yúchûn _sometimes," she grumbled. "If he wants to have sex, all he has to do is ask. It's not like we haven't done it before when one of us needed to relax."

Inara let out a quiet laugh. "I'm not just talking about sex, _mèimei_."

Without warning, several loud thumps—followed by some interesting curses—suddenly came from the small closet on the other side of the room. Their fairly light-hearted conversation ended abruptly, and dark looks appeared on both of their faces.

"It sounds as if the master kidnapper is finally awake," Inara said dryly.

Kaylee rolled her eyes as she lay back, letting her head rest in Inara's lap. "I still can't believe that _chùsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo_ actually kidnapped us at gunpoint when we were inside _Serenity_."

Inara laughed softly. "That surprises me, considering how long you've been on _Serenity_," she said teasingly. "It only took me a month to realize that anything's possible on a ship captained by Mal Reynolds."

"She's a boat, not a ship," Kaylee said with a theatrical sigh.

Inara shot her a long-suffering look. "Is the term I use really that important?"

Kaylee grinned. "Isn't that what the captain said the last time he called you a wh…."

"Point taken," Inara said, cutting in.

There was another thud from inside the closet, and the curses got even louder.

"We should have gagged him while he was unconscious," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Inara raised an eyebrow. "With what?" she asked pointedly. "It took your jacket and my shawl to get him tied to that chair."

A thoughtful look appeared on Kaylee's face as she glanced down at her body for a second. Then she looked up and met Inara's a gaze, an impish gleam in her eyes. "I still say we could have used my shirt."

"Kaylee, you're not wearing anything under your shirt."

Kaylee's grin grew even broader. "You noticed?"

Shaking her head in amusement, Inara leaned down and kissed the younger woman's forehead. "I said 'no' the last time you brought up the subject, and I'm not going to change my answer just because another ten minutes have passed."

"Why not?" Kaylee asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. "It's not like we've got anything else to do until the storm ends. We could at least have some fun while we're waiting."

Inara just smiled and gave her another short kiss, this one on the lips.


End file.
